Starting Over
by vcky-chan
Summary: Erin Bennett transfers to FSU after a year at the junior college. She's happy to be in a place where there are no bad memories. Where she can start over. One day she meets a blonde, blue-eyed boy. Could it really be David? R & R please!
1. Prologue

**_Starting Over_**

**_Prologue_**

Hey, I totally don't own the Erin Bennett series…I'm just a high school sophomore who wants to continue the story…That's all…

   Erin Bennett shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand. She was finally here after a year of waiting. After declaring her fully cured of her mysterious headaches, Dr. Richardson had given the go signal. She could go away to college!

   In the beginning, she was kinda doubtful about changing schools. She was, after all quite settled at Hillsborough Junior College and knew she would miss her friend Beth Clark.

   "Well, at least here I can start over…"she thought. "No more headaches, no more bad memories.  It would be impossible for me to bump into anyone I know here.  FSU is so huge!"

   "Hey, Erin!  Erin Bennett!  Over here!"

   Erin turned around and saw a blonde-haired boy waving to her from FSU's main gate.

   "D-david!"

   David rushed to her side.

   "Erin! How are you? I thought you were going to junior college."  David gave her one of his mega-watt smiles. She was so busy staring at him that it took some time before it registered to her that he had asked her a question.

   "Huh? Oh! Uh, well, Dr. Richardson declared me fully cured so my parents finally allowed me to come here."

   "Oh.  Say, would you like to go--"he was cut short by a petite girl with dark brown hair who approached them.

   "David, sweetie, hi!"

   "Miranda, hi!"

   She looked Erin over. "Sweetie, who's the girl? You didn't introduce me at all!"

   "Oh! Yeah! Miranda, my friend from highschool, Erin Bennett." He turned to the blonde girl. "Erin, my girlfriend Miranda Summers."

   "Nice to meet you, Erin!"

   "Uhmmm…nice to meet you too Miranda," Erin said with a smile. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt very jealous of the girl.  A year ago when they had been working on a play, Erin and David had become quite close. In the beginning, Erin avoided David because of his similarity to her dead sister.  Their relationship bloomed eventually but because they were both seniors, Erin had kept her distance after a while. It was David who insisted on their seeing each other more often. She never expected him to have a girlfriend of his own. _Well _she thought bitterly _we didn't see each other for a year. I shouldn't have expected him to still be smitten with me!_

"So, Erin, you want us to show you around?" David asked.

   "Sure." Erin said.

   "But, David sweetie, I promised Angela we'd meet her in the coffee shop!" Miranda said, whining.

   "I forgot." David turned to Erin. "Erin, can I just show you around some other time?"

   "Oh, sure. I'll just find my way around alone."  Erin turned around abruptly. She didn't want David or Miranda to see the tears forming in her eyes.

So? What do you think? I'll continue the story if I get even just1 measly review! Promise!


	2. Don't Ask

**_Starting Over_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**__**

I'm back!!!! Hehehe!

   Erin started to walked quickly away from David and Miranda. She didn't know where she was going but she hoped she would get there quickly.

   _Dammit_ she thought as tears streamed down her cheeks. _What the hell am I doing crying over David?! Everything that happened between us is over! _

_   Yes! But he did ask you to look him up when you transferred to FSU! said another voice in her head._

_   Still he gave me no commitment! He has a right to date anyone he wishes! Sure, we saw each other a few times during the first month of school last year but that was all!  _By now, her sadness was replaced by anger and she quickly wiped away her tears.

   _I brushed him off those last few times though._

_   Yes, but that was because you were dating James from Wolftrap!_

_   Yeah, that good for nothing bastard _she thought bitterly about her short relationship with James Lander, her schoolmate at her summer workshop at Wolftrap. She had caught him swapping saliva with the well known flirt, Cindy Pitzer when he came for a visit last year.

Erin was so busy arguing with herself, however, that she didn't notice the black haired girl approaching her. Seconds later, her books and the other girl's were all over FSU's quadrangle (a/n: it's where she ended up after walking for so long).

   "Oh! God! I'm so sorry!" Erin said looking the girl over and picking up her things. She was small and thin. She had a pixie-like body actually. Messy hair framed a diamond-shaped face with high cheekbones, a turned up nose and Oriental looking eyes.

   "Oh, it's quite alright." replied the girl as she picked up the last of her things. "I'm Deenie Tan, by the way."

   "Erin Bennett." she offered her hand and Deenie took it. "Hey, are you new here too?"

   "Yeah. I'm a freshman at the College of Arts. I'm majoring in dancing."

   "Really? Me too. Cool!"

   "Uhmmm…so, what clases do you have today?"

   "Actually, I'm having History of dancing in about…" Erin checked her watch "20 minutes."

   "I'm having that too! What a coincidence!"

   "Yeah!"

   "So, we better get going!" Deenie said linking her arm through Erin's.

   "Mmm…hmmm."

   Weeks had passed and Erin and Deenie had become best friends. They had several classes together and spent almost every waking minute together. Erin had told Deenie everything about her, even Amy's death. There were some things however, which she kept to herself. And one of those 'things' was David Devlin. Sure, she mentioned him a couple of times during their conversations but she still refused to disclose anything about him except that they used to be friends.

   One day, Erin was waiting for Deenie in Terri's Deli, a popular hang-out of students, when she spotted blond and blue-eyed David. She was hoping he had not saw her but when he started to approach her table, she saw that he definitely had.

   "Hi Erin! May I join you?" he asked.

   "Suit yourself. Just as long as you don't expect me to acknowledge your presence then it's fine with me." she replied coolly.

   "Ouch! That hit me right here!" David motioned to his heart.

   "Whatever."

   "Why the cold shoulder?"

   "Why not?" she countered.

   "Good question! I should ask Prof. McDavis 'bout that."

   "…"

   "Aw!! Come on Erin! Where's your sense of humor?"

   "On vacation!"

   "Ooohhh! I think I know what's wrong with you! You're PMSing aren't you?"

   "No."

   "Oh...well, need a hanky?"

   "Sorry David. No trick hankies. You know I know your clown routine by heart."

   "Touchy, aren't you?"

   "Perhaps." Erin suddenly hated herself for being at the deli an hour early.

   "You haven't changed at all Erin. I thought I'd changed you. I thought I'd taught you not to take life so seriously."

   "You haven't changed either."

   He looked at her quizzically.

   She motioned to his baggy Bermudas and flower print shirt complete with the trick hanky.

   "I may not have changed outside Erin but I have changed inside."

   "Oh? In what way?"

   "I'm a new man."

   "I don't see any difference."

   "I've learned to move on Erin. And I'm sure you have too." he said in a quiet voice.

   Erin had no idea as to what David was talking about. _Is he talking about Amy?_

   "Of course, I've gotten over Amy!"

   "I didn't mean that."

   "Then what! Speak plain David Devlin!"

   "Erin, I meant us."

   Erin was taken aback. _He was talking about us?! What the hell does he mean by that?!_

   "I don't understand."

   "Erin, I know you were dating someone from Wolftrap when we got together last September. I was wondering why you brushed me off. Things were fine before you left then suddenly you came back being all cold and stuff. I was so frustrated Erin! I didn't know why you were treating me like that. We were starting to get along. Then, I discovered you'd found somebody. I was so damn angry." he had started to raise his voice somewhat. "I felt like crap. You, of all people had brushed me aside. I thought we had something Erin. I didn't know that that something was a damn lie. You could have at least told me WHY, you know, instead of treating me that way. To think I had to find out about that James guy through Shara." Shara Perez was Erin's high school best bud.

   "Remember when I told you that clowns see the good in everything? Well, at that time I thought I never would. I submerged myself in school activities. It was hard to live without having to relate everything to you in the beginning, Erin. In my mind it was all 'Erin would like this' or ' Erin would love that' or 'Erin's a better dancer' and stuff. Thankfully, I made it through. After I started to busy myself with stuff, things got easier. I met Miranda a few months ago. She was nice and perky. Cute. We got together. She makes me feel special. She loves me."

   At this time he tared deep into Erin's eyes. "But sometimes, I ask myself if I feel the same way."

   Erin's heart skipped a beat when he mentioned this. _What does he mean? Does he mean he still likes me? but he already said he'd moved on…So how could it be? _Her thoughts were quite confusing but the thought that she and David had a chance made hr feel a tad bit happier. She, of course, was utterly speechless.

   "Don't get me wrong, though. I don't mean that I'm still waiting for you. After all, I wouldn't want this James guy after my head."

   This next statement however, shattered her heart into pieces. But at the same time she felt her old anger resurfacing. _How dare he say that!_

   "Well, good for you." she replied coldly. "Although I don't think James would be chasing after you since he was just a worthless scumbag who had a certain love for girls." she added as an afterthought. With that parting statement, she hurried outside and  started walking fast. She saw Deenie a few meters away and approached her.

   "Let's not eat at Terri's." she said heading towards the direction of  another café.

   "Huh?"

   "Don't ask, Deenie! Don't ask!"

What do you think? At least, uhmm…4 reviews before I update!


End file.
